


an interlewd

by Eiso



Series: monster au [2]
Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiso/pseuds/Eiso
Summary: "… And honestly Dasha was too relieved that Burger was okay to worry about a bit of light cannibalism, and the mango d0ts were looking real tasty right now, so she flagged down the cashier from where they were poking at the first guy with a serving spoon and ordered a large tropical mix, to go if you don’t mind, so sorry about all the mess, before following Burger back to the van."a.k.a. What happens after
Relationships: Dapper Dasha/Burger Chainz
Series: monster au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	an interlewd

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh,,, this isn’t q u i t e pwp because there’s a Very Loose connection to the plot, but,,, it kinda is pwp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ you have been warned  
> Thanks to Marley for beta-ing, they were essential in making this actually good lol  
> tw for explicit sexual content and mentions of blood

_ … And honestly Dasha was too relieved that Burger was okay to worry about a bit of light cannibalism, and the mango d0ts were looking real tasty right now, so she flagged down the cashier from where they were poking at the first guy with a serving spoon and ordered “a large tropical mix, to go if you don’t mind, so sorry about all the mess,” before following Burger back to the van. _

The fight had been short enough that Burger was still visibly shaking with adrenaline as Dasha glanced over at him from the passenger seat, and she generally trusted him to drive regardless of his mental state -- not that it would be particularly unreasonable for her to be reconsidering that right now, given that he  _ had _ torn someone’s throat out not ten minutes before, but whatever, PMS was a bitch, she got it -- but the blood on his lips hadn’t yet dried and his leg not on the gas was twitching with barely contained energy and she wasn’t really in the mood for a car crash today, 

And to be fair, Dasha was still pretty keyed up herself -- couldn’t stop seeing the guy whipping out that garotte aug, looping it around Burger’s neck as he turned, tightening the wire as Burger tackled them to the ground with a clatter and a flash of blood, couldn’t stop seeing the two of them motionless on the ground for a few heart stopping seconds before Burger sat up and the other guy didn’t, couldn’t stop seeing Burger kneeling breathlessly before her, looking up at her with bruised knuckles and disheveled hair and a feral bloody grin, taking her hand to pull himself to his feet with no hesitation, stepping casually over the corpse between them to sling a warm arm around her shoulders in a quick hug with no regard for the bloodstains he left on her jacket -- 

So she had Burger pull off the road, and as soon as the keys were out of the ignition Dasha was unbuckling her seatbelt and crawling into Burger’s lap and pulling him in for a kiss, licking the iron tang of blood from his lips, steering him by the hair to get better access to the line of blood along his collarbone where the garotte had just nicked him, digging her teeth into the spot where his neck met his shoulders, covering the marks of the fight with her own because Dasha was the only one allowed to hurt Burger and even then only so far as was fun, how  _ dare _ they try to take him away from her, and Burger must have felt her trembling as she pressed closer for another kiss because he ran one hand down her back soothingly and pulled her tight to him with the other and he was shaking a bit beneath her as well because no matter how many times they fought and emerged safe and sound on the other side there was always the  _ what if _ , 

_ What if _ Burger hadn’t turned in time,  _ what if _ it had been a gun instead of a wire,  _ what if _ it had ended with Burger being the one bleeding out on the floor,  _ what if _ , _ what if, what if _ \-- but it hadn’t played out like that, they were alive and the other guy was dead and Burger’s breath was hot against Dasha’s mouth as he murmured a questioning “bed?” 

And Dasha maybe tripped over the center console on her way to the back of the van but that was fine because it just meant she was already lying down when Burger stripped off her jeans and settled between her legs and licked across her entrance, the heat of his tongue contrasting with the cold shock of his jaw as he moved to her clit, calloused fingers pressing gently into her as his other hand settled warm and alive and  _ there _ on her chest, stroking a little clumsily over one breast -- those augs might be handy in a fight but they didn’t exactly allow for the best detail work, good thing Burger was so skilled with his mouth or Dasha just might have made him watch while she took things into her own hands -- and speaking of having to take things into her own hands,

Dasha lifted her head to glare down at Burger as he pulled back a bit, damp lips forming a soft smile as he lazily moved his fingers inside her -- he ignored her impatient kick to his back to mouth sloppy kisses against her inner thigh and murmured that “it’s all good Dasha, I’m here, I love you,” licked roughly across her clit and reassured her that “I’m fine, I’m not hurt, I love you,” curled his fingers  _ just right _ and let her grind up against his face and mumbled a muffled “it’s okay, I’m yours, I love you” -- 

And fuck, Dasha loved him too, and she’d love him a whole lot more if he’d shut up and get back to work, the asshole, but he easily kept her pinned to the mattress with his free hand pressed against her throat, right on the edge of cutting off her air, a reminder of the casual strength Burger could bring out if he wanted -- not that he would, Dasha was the one in charge here and maybe it was time to remind him of that, couldn’t have him getting overly comfortable teasing her, this was one situation in which turnabout was  _ not _ fair play, so

Dasha buried a hand in his hair and yanked him up into a kiss because “you’re mine, you’re  _ mine  _ no one else should  _ ever _ touch you,  _ oh fuck Burgs  _ yeah right there keep doing that, now tell me you’re mine,” and because Dasha had a wonderful boyfriend he sped up his thumb on her clit, and because Dasha had a  _ terrible _ boyfriend he moved his lips away from hers and grinned down at her as he said “no one else, huh? Not even Vang0?” and “okay, yeah, fine, Vang0 can touch you too but Vang0’s not here right now, are they, and if you want anyone to touch you in the immediate future you’ll kiss me again right the  _ fuck  _ now, and then maybe eat me out some more” -- 

And yeah, okay, Dasha had a wonderful boyfriend again because Burger didn’t keep her waiting, just pressed a quick, firm kiss to her mouth before he was pulling his fingers out (wait no put them back Burgs _please_ ) and moving down to fuck his tongue into her ( _oh_ , okay then, that’s fine) and moaning quietly as Dasha dug her heels into the back of his vest, holding her down with one still slightly bloody hand splayed across her hipbones as she tried to buck up against his face, unbuttoning his jeans with the other and digging his teeth into her thigh as he got a hand on himself, humming apologetically as she told him to get his hand out of his pants and back in her “ _right now_ , Burgs, I’ll take care of you later, just -- fuck, _please_ \-- just a little more,” and she came gasping his name under the sound of cars rolling past them on the highway, and 

As soon as Dasha caught her breath she retrieved Burger’s favorite vibrator from the box by the mattress, jacked him off quick and dirty with three fingers inside him and the vibrator pressed on high against his clit because they had places to be and people to see, wiped the last traces of blood from his face as he shook himself through his orgasm, kissed him as sweet and gentle as she could manage with the image of him bloody and frighteningly still on the cheap tile flooring lingering fresh behind her eyes -- and whoops, maybe she’d left a hickey or three just a little too high on Burger’s neck to be covered by his shirt, but whatever, he could deal with it later, because Hypo was expecting them back about fifteen minutes ago and they really did have to get a move on, it was time to go.


End file.
